


Doppelganger Banging

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/F, Self-cest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Strella and Romana get... intimate.RP Fic.





	Doppelganger Banging

"I'm really not so sure about this idea of yours Nyssa."

Romana 1 said as the young Traken set the coordinates on her favorite 'toy' the TARDIS's matter transporter.

"It all just seems rather......sordid and overly kinky."

Nyssa smirked and looked at her.

"Oh don't be such a prude Romana....believe me once you've tried Selfcest you'll be wondering why you took so long to get into it."

"Hmmmmm just because you're a hyper kinky girl with an insatiable appetite for sex Nyssa doesn't mean everyone else is."

Romana pointed out.

"No...I'm just open about that fact"

Nyssa said with a teasing smirk. Just then the transporter started to beep.

"Ahhhh ha found you your doppelganger!"

She said in triumph.

"Bringing her aboard now!"

Romana looked on with barely concealed interest as the matter transporter began its work. Stella had soon flickered into being, looking just a little startled. 

"What on earth?"

Nyssa smirked.

"Well....if you don't do the down and dirty with her...I sure as hell will."

Romana rolled her eyes and moved slowly towards Stella.

"Hello...."

"Romana?"

Romana smiled and nodded.

"Yes....so you remember me?"

"You... look identical to me... of course I remember you... and your hands."

Romana coughed slightly.

"For clarification sake for our pervy little watcher and to quell any filthy images she may conjure up in her mind. You mean when we hugged each other goodbye."

"Yes..."

Stella smiled. 

"You were... very kind."

Romana blushed this girl was inadvertently making so many innuendos...she could see only one way to stop this before it got even more embarrassing for them both. She reached out and gently but firmly laid a hand on the back of Stella's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Stella had reacted with a tiny mew of surprise, although she soon murred into the kiss, deepening the kiss a little. Romana murred back and deepened the kiss a little on her end also. Stella pulled back for air, smiling softly. 

"So... that's.... new."

"Sorry should have explained beforehand.... you were brought here so I could engage in a bout of selfcest."

"I rather thought you weren't.... interested?"

"Well when we first met, I wasn't but I've had time to think....and I am interested now."

"Oh?"

Stella teased. 

"So you missed me then?"

"MmmmHmmmm."

Romana murred as she pulled Stella back into another kiss. Stella had laughed as she responded. Romana murred and deepened the kiss. Stella had let Romana take control. Romana murred and began to slowly undo Stella's clothes. Stella purred and let Romana undress her. Romana murred and stroked a hand over Stella's body. Stella murred. 

"So soft..."

Romana smiled and kept up her soft and gentle exploration of Stella's body. Stella continued to murr. 

"Enjoying this? My sexy double."

"Oh yes... sweet Romana... yes I am."

Romana murred and kissed Stella holding her naked body close to her. Stella murred as she kissed back. 

"Undress me."

Stella smiled and soon had her undressed. Romana murred and let Stella get a good look at her. 

"Look at you... so very sexy..."

"Well thank you."

Over in a corner Nyssa was mewing softly as well, one of her hands down her pants. 

"So... bed?"

"Sounds good."

"Lead the way..."

Romana smiled and took her by the hand. Nyssa mewed softly and sadly and pouted. Stella smiled and followed. 

"Should we bring the little pup with us?"

Nyssa whimpered eagerly. Romana smirked.

"I don't know.... would you want her watching us?"

She asked teasingly. 

"Your place... your choice..."

Romana smirked and turned and looked at Nyssa.

"Come on little perv..."

She purred beckoning Nyssa to follow. Nyssa mewed happily and followed the two to the bedroom. Stella laughed. 

"She's kinda... sweet."

Romana smiled and took Stella in her arms again.

"Yeah she is...she's just a massive perv. Aren't you Nyssa."

Nyssa nodded eagerly her hand once more down her pants while her other one began to play with one of her own breasts. Stella smiled, settling back on the bed to smile at her. 

"Adorable... so I take she's part of the reason this is... happening?"

"Oh yes."

Romana said as she joined Stella on the bed.

"As I said...a massive, massive perv. She enjoys both doing and watching kinky stuff."

She kissed Stella.

"And selfcest is one of her favorites."

"Mmmm, well.... at least this is... fun for all of us?"

Stella smiled, kissing her just as gently. Romana murred and kissed back and began to gently stroke Stella's body. Nyssa mewed softly as she continued to play and watch. Stella murred and moved to mirror Romana's movements. Romana purred with pleasure.

"So sexy..."

Nyssa mewed softly. 

"Yes... yes we are..." 

Nyssa mewed back at her, as Romana began to lick at Stella's breasts. Stella mewed happily, stroking a hand through Romana's hair. Romana began to suckle on one of Stella's nipples. Nyssa meanwhile was so hot and bothered she began to undress herself to try and cool down a little though she continued to play with herself. Stella mewed and arched to Romana's lips. Romana smirked.

"Mmmm you taste good."

She said as she began to kiss her way around Stella's stomach. The now naked Nyssa was practically knuckles deep in herself and mewing loudly. 

"Thank you sweetheart."

Stella murmured, stroking her hair again. Romana kept kissing and began to go a little lower. Stella continued to murr. Romana kissed lower still. Stella's breath began to catch in her throat. Romana continued her teasing kissing. Nyssa mewled wantonly and needily at the sounds Stella was now making. Stella continued to mewl and pant, close to begging for more. Romana sensing how much she had BOTH girls under her control smiled softly and continued to tease for just a little bit longer to achieve her desired result. 

"Romana... Please..."

Stella was panting as she spoke. 

"Please..."

"Please what Stella?"

Romana purred innocently.

"Oh...fuck Romana!"

Nyssa mewed.

"Give us Both what we need!"

Stella had whined weakly. 

"Please stop teasing."

Romana purred and began to kiss at Stella's clit. Stella mewled and arched wantonly. Romana kept kissing. Nyssa meanwhile was now thrusting her fingers in and out of herself at a frenetic pace. She was so wet both Romana and Stella could hear the movement clearly. Stella soon cried out and came. Nyssa soon followed.


End file.
